lucillaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jamie Charboneau
Jamie Charboneau is a character from Lucilla The Vampire Slayer. Description Jamie Charboneau is the drummer in Delinquent Mass. A sweaty shirtless mass of hair and a drumming powerhouse! He is a student at Shingleton High School. Appearance Long dark hair, sweaty, evil looking Clothing: Shirtless, khaki shorts Shingleton High School Records Name: Jamie Viper Charboneau Birth Date: 26/04/1995 Address: 11 Musket Way, Shingleton Telephone Number: 555-5422 History Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Pilot It is Tuesday the 9th of October 2012. Lucilla and Johnny enter the nightclub which is called "The Dive". It's the local club, it's basically in a warehouse. This is a club that they go to regularly. There's a band playing. They can see a big banner, it actually says on the drumkit "Delinquent Mass". It's a crowded bar, there's lots of people. Lucilla: I think i'll watch the band. Johnny: I'm gonna go and get a drink. Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - The Lance Brekke Blues Date: Monday the 22nd of October 2012 Time: 6pm Place: The Mendoza Household, Living Room Joshua goes upstairs to his room and decides to call Jamie Charboneau to see if he knows anything. He dials his number on his cell phone. Jamie: hello? Joshua: Hi, I am a reporter for the school newspaper. I'm sorry to here about the disappearance of your friend and fellow band member "Lance Brekke". Jamie: that's okay. What did you want to know? Joshua: Do you any ideas why he may have disappeared or where he may be? Jamie: I've thought about this a lot and all I can think is that it has something to do with Tom Radlett. He's the lead singer of Patient Zero. When they started playing, Lance looked even more angry than when we had picked him up. He just glared straight at Tom. Joshua: I heard he was a quite upset after losing the competition and got pretty drunk and tried to pick a fight with Tom. I heard he got rather angry with Tom and was accusing him of stealing something from him. Do you know why they were fighting or what he was he accusing Tom of stealing? Jamie: well he did say one strange thing during that argument. Something about a stone. I didn't really get that. Joshua: I read in the newspaper that before he disappeared he talked about strange figure he meet at a crossroads who was supposed to have given him some sort of ancient green glowing stone that increased his musical ability. So did Lance never tell you anything about this strange figure or a magical stone? Jamie: No. That sounds crazy...not what I'd expect from him. Are you saying he was on drugs? Joshua: I'm not saying that. I heard that Lance had been ill recently do you know what was wrong with him? Jamie: not really. I guess he just had some kind of virus or something. Joshua asks how Tom's band performed at Battle Of The Bands and Jamie says that he was surprised by how good they were. Joshua: How did your band "Delinquent Mass" perform in the Competition? Did you notice anything unusual about Lances performance? Jamie: yeah he was playing really bad, singing badly too, just like he used to be. It was weird really because he'd been so good recently and then...well he was shit. Joshua: You say he used to be bad, why do you think he improved?. Did he slowly improve over time or do you think he improved unusually fast all of a sudden? Jamie: it was pretty sudden, I guess he must've got a different music teacher. Joshua: Thank you. I think that's everything for now. I hope Lance is okay and he turns up soon. Bye. Jamie: bye (He hangs up) Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Teenage Cannibals! Date: Monday the 29th of October 2012 Time: 7:30am Place: The Mendoza Household. Joshua goes to school. Joshua spends the morning rather distracted, wondering about the current case. Before he knows it, it's lunchtime. As he sits in the lunch-hall eating, a girl walks by handing out the school newsletter. She hands one to Joshua and continues walking. As Joshua looks around the room, everyone seems to be talking about the recent attacks. He vaguely knows them all. Amongst all the people here are: Jamie Charboneau + Serena Sproul (Drummer and Bassist for "Delinquent Mass" - currently on hiatus following the death of Lance Brekke) Joshua listens Gail and Caroline's conversation to see he can get any useful information that may help him with the case. They are deeply involved in a conversation about how, according to Gail's cousins best friend, both Reenie and Gwen were satanists! Next Joshua listens in to Serena and Jamie's conversation. Serena and Jamie are discussing the recent murder of their friend and band mate, Lance Brekke. Joshua has a read on the school newsletter to see if there is anything about the attacks. He opens the newsletter to the contents page. "SHINGLETON HIGH NEWS Contents Editorial...Page 4 News...Page 5 Obituary...Page 6 Battle Of The Bands...Page 7 Reviews...8 Sports...Page 9" He turns to page 5 and reads the News. "News Patient Zero win the Battle Of The Bands Rockzilla's Battle Of The Bands competition on the 13th of October ended with Patient Zero taking $500 dollars after their astounding performance. Unfortunately the competition has since been overshadowing after lead singer, Tom Radlett, was arrested for the horrific murder of rival band Delinquent Mass's Lance Brekke. More on the story on Page 7. He turns to page 7 to read more on the "Battle Of The Bands" story. "The Battle Of The Bands Rockzilla, Shingleton's new nightclub and the ONLY place to be after the closure of The Dive, was packed on the 13th of October for the grand finale of their Battle Of The Bands competition. Here, in a nice neat package, is our guide to the many bands who fought for rock supremacy. The Dennis High Ridge local's The Dennis grew up on a mixture of the Gram Parsons Project and Hootie And The Blowfish. You can really tell this from their exuburant performance. They had a tough act being the first band on but managed to get the crowd really revved up with such numbers as "The Horror Of High Ridge" and "Especially For Gnu". Spongebob Armageddon Not quite managing to hit the mark, or the notes, Spongebob Armageddon trudged through their set of Sludge-Core, and whilst a few members of the audience (friends) seemed enamoured, this reviewer (and the majority of the crowd) was not. An aquired taste. Justice For Krypton Inspired by Metropolis' own Superman, these crazy punkers wear their underwear on the outside whilst performing songs like "She don't love me (oh yeah)" and "Dying For Franjibelle" - this last track has naturally led to some critics claiming that they are drug users. Frontman Alex Alex stated recently "I don't do drugs, man. That songs, like, negative about drugs and shit." Delinquent Mass Lance Brekke wasn't at his best on the night and the band suffered accordingly. "Devil At The Crossroads" - a song which at previously gigs truly blistered with adolescent angst, instead sounded like a small child throwing a tantrum. As you may know, Lance Brekke was murdered shortly thereafter, and it is not a gig which truly represented how good they could be. Truly a shame. A Different Breed Inciting even more claims of Neo-Nazism, A Different Breed were more noticed for their choice of language between songs rather than the songs themselves (which were pretty forgetable). Lead Singer Mark Obvious called a number of the audience members "f***ing foreigners" before booed off. Tracy Tracy The sound of a cannon being fired into a caravan full of wasps. Incredible. What Have I Done?! Disjointed techphobic noise pollution filled the air. The crowd seemed confused but eventually it all clicked into place. By the chorus of the second song "Function Error_186", the crowd was with them all the way. Scrunchy Local veterans Scrunchy, far from their hard rock origins, performed jazz fusion. This didn't go down well with their old fans but may've made them a new set of fans instead. Interesting, but not really their best. Patient Zero In light of recent events it's hard to talk about Patient Zero without thinking of the terrible events which soon followed, so let's, for the purposes of this article, concentrate on their performance instead. Tom Radlett was on incredible form, putting to shame the memories of past gigs where the audience would heckle and throw bottles. This was a band at the height of their abilities and so, regardless of his future crimes, Tom Radlett's band deserved the winning slot. Why not visit Rockzilla at 12 Main Street, Shingleton or check out their website: www.rockzilla.com" He turns to the Obituary on Page 6. "Obituary Lance Brekke 1995-2012 I've been asked to write a few things about Lance for this obituary but I'm not really sure what to say. I knew Lance from the age of about 10 when his mum first moved here shortly after she divorced Lance's father. We went through a lot over the years and he was always there for me during everything. I can't think of anything else to say really (it's all a bit too raw right now) except, please don't remember him for how he died. Remember him for how he lived. Serena Sproul, Delinquent Mass" He goes and sits near Valda and Sally. Valda is talking loudly about how she had met Ernest a few times at The Dive and more recently Rockzilla. Joshua finishes his lunch and soon it is time to go back to class. Appearances Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 0 - Pilot Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 1 - The Lance Brekke Blues Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 2 - Teenage Cannibals! Category:Characters Category:NPC